justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ThatOneCrazyPotato/Top 20 Songs of 2018 + Q
Hello there! Wow, can't believe 2018 is almost over...it feels like 2017 just started. Yes, I said 2017. Anyways, I thought I'd compile a list of my 20 favorite songs from this year for all of you to enjoy. As for the Q&A, my only requests are that you don't ask anything too creepy or personal. The poetry here basically sums up everything I've gone through this year. If you took a look at some of my other poetry, you'd notice that a lot of it is very personal. You'd also notice that I like to write a lot of free verse poetry. Here's to 2018 and many more years to come! <3 TOP BOPS OF 2018<3 20: Moonlight ''by Disclosure 19: ''Don’t Do It by Marian Hill 18: Ottolenghi ''by Loyle Carner and Jordan Rakei 17: ''Regal by Noname 16: Star by Jain 15: All in Me ''by Jerry Folk, Heavy Mellow 14: ''Not Your Ordinary ''by Stella Mwangi 13 ''Ginger by Riton & Kah-Lo 12: Lie (feat. Riah) by Shallou 11: Energia - Parte 2 ''by Sofi Tukker & Pabllo Vittar 10: ''Tic Boom by Leikeli47 9: New World feat. Vava ''by Krewella & Yellow Claw 8: Cool'' by Soccer Mommy 7: The Wave (feat. Leikeli47) by LION BABE 6: Django Jane by Janelle Monáe 5: Apartment Fire by Moon King 4: All the Work by Amber Mark 3: Blaxploitation ''by Noname 2: ''Your Dog by Soccer Mommy 1: Baby I’m A Queen by Sofi Tukker Q&A<3 MY POETRY<3 Crush Her eyes sparkle like heaven Her lips are a work of art Her voice like lavender, and her skin like silk, Oh, how can I explain The way she makes me feel? I want to hold her, I want to kiss her I want her to know how I feel But something’s holding me back- Would she judge me if I told her? Bully They're asking me to change Without even speaking They're talking about me But no one has spoken up about it Well, here I am And I find it rather funny How you treat me like I'm not even human How in the h*ll do people act like they're bulletproof but when they're hurt, they take their anger out on me? And whenever they speak of me, I just laugh in their faces. My power doesn't just come from those who know me well enough. And you might be surprised, but I can prove that the next time you corner me will be the last time, in the sense that I know my response will surprise you. Maybe it won't be much of a response after all- maybe I won't move an inch towards you. I'll just keep on smiling, and smiling, and smiling in the other direction. Second chances I don't want a second chance just yet. I don't want to be let off the hook, I want to become a better person first. Broken pieces of glass can't turn into a full fledged bowl without the glue. I f**ked up, and I can't change the past. And second chances only come soon to those who never learn what it means to be a true friend. Category:Blog posts